


Organic Suspension

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: They’re in the ready room, there are coffee issues and it’s just one of those days.





	Organic Suspension

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Amanda for the beta. Written for the [Fic101 Challenge.](http://community.livejournal.com/fic101/) Prompt 3. Strength.

Chakotay stood by her desk with her coffee cup in his hand. He was peering into it as the ready room doors opened and she swept into the room. Stopping dead in her tracks, she stared at him.

“What are you doing with my favourite cup?”

“I’m trying _not_ to think about what the hell this stuff is doing to your insides. Have you seen this?” He jabbed the cup towards her, showing her the stained and crazed interior of the porcelain. “Just imagine what you’d look like inside out.”

She frowned and pushed past him to sit behind her desk. “Put it down, Chakotay.” He was still swirling the dregs of the coffee around the base of the cup. “Will you please leave it, Chakotay? You’ll just work yourself into a lather, and you know I’m not going to take any notice of you anyway, so lets save ourselves the trouble shall we?”

He put the cup down slowly on the desk and looked at her incredulously. “Run that by me again? A lather?”

Kathryn rolled her eyes. “I’m _not_ giving up coffee. I know you and the Doctor have been strategising, but you can just forget it. It’s not going to happen. Not in this lifetime anyway.” She pulled out a padd. “Sit down, Chakotay. You’re making my room look messy.”

“Oh, charming, Kathryn. Thank you, so much.”

She put the padd down and gave him a withering look. “Well, what do you expect? I find you in here, growling over my empty coffee cup after spending all morning in sick bay with the doctor bitching about my intake of _the finest_ organic suspension ever devised, and you expect me to be all sunshine and lollipops? Well, hello. I’m cross.” She snatched a padd off the desk and pretended to read.

Chakotay put both hands on her desk and leaned forward. “Maybe if your nerve endings weren’t trying to synapse through pure caffeine, you wouldn’t be so antsy.”

She slapped the padd on the table. “Oh, come on Chakotay, give me a break. I’m tired, I’m overworked and coffee is the only vice I’m allowed to indulge in. Lighten up.”

“It’s the only vice you allow yourself to indulge in.”

She gave him a deadly look. “Semantics. Don’t go there, please?”

“Why not, for spirits sake? I’m just as tired and overworked as you, plus I don’t have a vice to indulge in. Maybe you should allow me this one?” Before she realised what was happening, he’d taken a step around the desk and was running his fingers down her cheek. It took all her strength to not gasp and shudder. She remained stoically unmoved, staring straight ahead at her coffee cup.

This had to stop. Oh, God. His thumb was whispering along the sensitive skin just under her bottom lip and now his fingers were sliding into her hair at the nape of her neck. Goosebumps erupted all over her body. It was that damn spot just below her ear. It had always been her undoing. She could feel her nipples harden, and she looked down. Could he see them through her jacket? The movement jolted her out of her stupor, and she lifted her hand to push his away. But instead she found herself grabbing hold and clasping his palm to the side of her face. It was warm and strong. Much like her coffee. With her eyes closed, she took a deep shuddering breath and let her lips caress his palm.

She shouldn’t be doing this. She shouldn’t even be thinking of this. But she wanted to feel those hands on her, all over her, inside her. Warm and strong.

If she could have those hands, maybe she wouldn’t need so much coffee, and wondered if swapping one vice for another was a viable option. Surely Chakotay’s hands had to be better for her than multiple cups of double shot coffee. Mind you, her heart was pounding a hell of a lot faster than any caffeine induced palpitations she’d ever had.

Rubbing her cheek against his palm again she felt him shudder. Her eyelids were heavy but she forced them open. He was right there in front of her, the bulge in his groin directly in her line of vision. What a sight. She could feel herself drifting forward, but with effort she raised her eyes to his and a smile twitched at the corner of her mouth.

They stared at one another for a several heart beats and then he grabbed her under her arms and lifted her out of her chair. He sat her on her desk, and shoved the padds and workstation to the side.

Kathryn sat perched on the edge of her desk, still in her uniform, with her legs spread wide as Chakotay stepped between them. Her nipples ached and her groin throbbed. The captain reared her head and she lifted her hands to push him away. “I think this is a very bad idea.”

Chakotay shook his head and took both her hands in his. “Can’t be. I love you too much for this to be a bad idea.”

Her face softened and she whispered. “You love me?”

He frowned. “Of course, I love you. You don’t think I torment you just for the fun of it.” His hand swept up her thigh and pressed into her groin. “And I know you love me too, or you wouldn’t make my life so miserable.”

“So love is a lot like irritation, is it?” She gasped as he pressed firmly into her heat. “That makes sense. You irk the hell out of me.”

He grinned and she threw her head back and groaned as he found her clit and rubbed hard. “Me too, love.” With that he covered her body with his and ground his hardness into her. “Me too.”

She was already teetering close to orgasm. The man, the heat, the pressure and the years since anyone else had pleasured her, sent her hurtling over the edge. A scream surged up from down in her toes but his warm hand clamped over her mouth and she watched him through eyes dancing with sparks as he grimaced in pleasured pain. She arched and jerked against him as he ground himself against her. The warmth of his semen seeped through his pants and onto hers lending further intimacy to this extraordinary situation. With small shudders still roiling through her, Kathryn squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to think about what she’d just done. But it was too late.

Her mind filled in the blanks.

She’d just been dry humped to orgasm by her First Officer on the desk in her ready room with a bridge full of officers less than five metres away.

Kathryn knew she should be horrified, but all she wanted to do was laugh. She snorted and tried to push him off her. Another hiccupping guffaw exploded from her. Chakotay stared disbelievingly. “Kathryn?”

“I’m sorry Chakotay. I know I shouldn’t laugh, but, do you realise what we just did?”

He looked down at the pair of them. They were dishevelled and stained, with hair tousled and uniforms askew. He looked up towards the doors and then at her. His face twisted into a smile and he nodded. “Want to do it again?”

They both burst out laughing and she draped her arms around his neck, her head thunking onto his chest. Shaking her head she groaned. “Oh, God give me strength.” Then looking up, she grinned. “Yes.”

 

-End-


End file.
